


Never Say Never

by sdk



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Ficlet, Implied crossdressing, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian's hoping Nadja will make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the end of ep316, this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down, and thus I ended up with this little ficlet. If you haven't seen the episode, all you really need to know is that Nadja dressed up as a maid to save Marian from getting in trouble with the police. Yes, _Alles was zählt_ is a soap.

Marian had forgotten all about the outfit until he found it again while hanging his suits in Nadja's closet. He fingered the kinky white ruffle lining the hem of the black skirt--he'd bought garters, too, and Nadja was sure to still have those black high heels that he was so fond of…

He'd purchased the outfit long before their brief separation. It was supposed to bring a little variety to their sex life, but maybe it would work just as well for celebrating their reunion.

There was only one problem.

"Nadja?" Marian called out to the kitchen where he could hear Nadja starting dinner. 

"Yes?"

"Remember when you said if I ever made you wear a maid's costume again, you'd put me in jail?"

Marian didn't register the footsteps down the hallway until Nadja's head popped into the room. He scrambled to stuff the outfit behind one of his suits, but it was too late. 

Nadja raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" 

"Oh, well, see…" Marian slowly held up the skimpy black dress, complete with a sheer white apron draped over the waist and a headpiece that hung from the hook. "I'd bought it before the break-in, and I thought that we could…"

Nadja stepped closer. She brushed her fingertips across his stomach just below his tie. "We could…"

"Maybe…dress up?" Marian attempted a smile, but as Nadja eyed the costume and cocked her head, it ended up more a nervous quirk of his lips than the playful grin he'd been going for. "Just for fun?"

"You want to act out a fantasy, Marian?" She raked her nails along the buttons of his shirt beneath his tie, then followed the same path down, scratching through the fabric. Marian inhaled a shaky breath.

"Well, yes--if it's okay with you…"

"It's okay with me." 

Marian beamed even as Nadja's eyes turned rather mischievous, but he was too distracted picturing her all dressed up as a maid again, only this time with a plunging neckline and lacy garters beneath the short skirt. 

A quick yank of his tie snapped his attention back to the present. Nadja tugged once more, pulling his face to hers. She tilted her head, his lips skimming over his earlobe and her voice dropped to a whisper. 

"Only I'm not wearing the maid's costume."

Marian let out a breathy sigh as Nadja kissed along his jaw, her nails returning to their slow exploration of his chest. 

"Is that okay with you?" She mouthed at his chin, peeking at him beneath her lashes. 

"Whatever you say, Nadja…"

It wasn't until after Nadja planted a kiss on his nose, and with a sly grin, excused herself to finish dinner that Marian realized just exactly what he'd agreed to.


End file.
